The Journal of Kurt Hummel
by WithDemonWings
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt has Blaine but then Blaine kisses Rachel, and likes it, only they hide it from Kurt. Unimpressed with the Hobbits, he outs them in glee. No one is impressed. Kurt finds comfort in Puck, of all people. Follow Kurt's journal entries through his drama.</html>


_So this was requested by 123claire123, she had an absurdly detailed list of what she was looking for. _;-)

_I kid! But seriously, she had a very specific request. I hope this is close to what you wanted Claire. _

_It's probably horribly out of character but it is his diary, so he's allowed to be different. Right? It's also AU, Blaine and Kurt have gotten together way before they did on the show, but BIOTA still pretty much happened, and Karofsky never kissed Kurt... he's still closeted, he just didn't assault Kurt. Oh and this isn't related to Spin the Bottle Isn't for Everyone... though it is remarkably similar, I think...  
><em>

_It's in first person and in the form of a diary, so it's a bit of an experiment... _

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpts From The Journal of Kurt Hummel<strong>

_**OMFG!**_ (Yes, it's that important.)

HE KISSED ME!

Blaine _kissed_ me! Okay, well, _maybe_ I kissed him first, but he kissed me back!

Excuse me while I go squee!

I have a boyfriend! *chair dance*

*Happy sigh*

Now that I got that mostly out of my system, and I'm done being a pre-teen girl...

Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend. [heart]

You're probably wondering how this wondrous thing as happen, right? So I was tired of the outdated two step we'd been doing with each other so I finally got him alone after school and threw caution to the wind and kissed him, just a peck to the lips but then he practically grabbed me and Holy Gucci, he tastes so good.

*Le Sigh*

My first kiss and I gave it to someone. But it was my choice and I don't regret it, because, I have a boyfriend. ^_^

At least some skeeze ball, like Karofsky, didn't take it forcefully. *shudder* I don't even want to think about _that_.

Ew.

Blaine is amazing and perfect and wonderful, and my boyfriend. Did I mention that?

**B+K=:-D**

Blaine is a huge jerk!

He transferred to McKinley and didn't tell me until he showed up to audition for Glee!

He got in, no surprise there. But that was only after Lauren, Puck and Santana broke into the office to make sure his transfer was legit. It totally was! I mean really, come on. It's Blaine!

He won't tell me why he's decided to come to McKinley. I think it has something to do with his family. He's been fighting with his dad again. Maybe his dad is refusing to pay tuition...

I want to snuggle with my boyfriend, purely for his comfort of course.

If nothing else, this makes it easier to see each other. I'm wearing one of his sweaters. Is that weird?

We have to sing something special in the club. I think I'm going to tell Blaine that I love him.

*so many warm and fuzzy feelings*

Now to go find the perfect song.

**B+R=****:-S**

Alcohol is evil.

Rachel decided to have a party. With wine coolers. Yeah because they'll lead to good times. *eye roll*

Puck broke into her dad's liquor.

I was on my best behaviour. Blaine however... gah, I want to strangle the Hobbit! Sweet Burberry, I'm starting to sound like Santana.

But seriously, during spin the bottle, Rachel landed on Blaine, and then they started making out, like hard core. He's my boyfriend! Berry needs to keep her man-hands to herself!

Besides, they're like twins that were separated at birth.

Gag me.

If he thinks he can get away with hanging all over Rachel Berry and singing a duet, and making out some more? White boy is sorely mistake. Oh, look it's Mercedes... Boy has got some serious groveling to do.

That is if he can keep his hands off his sister.

So unimpressed.

And he's not allowed near alcohol ever again.

And he's not playing Spin the Bottle either.

**B+K= ;-)  
><strong>

*swoon*

Damn it! He's so adorable.

Or is it adorkable?

Either way he's super cheesy.

He sang today. Know what he sang?

**I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden**

_Maybe it's intuition  
>But some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes  
>I see my future in an instant<br>and there it goes  
>I think I've found my best friend<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe<em>

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
><em>I think I dreamed you into life<em>  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<em>  
><em>I have been waiting all my life<em>

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
><em>only this sense of completion<em>  
><em>and in your eyes<em>  
><em>I see the missing pieces<em>  
><em>I'm searching for<em>  
><em>I think I found my way home<em>  
><em>I know that it might sound more than<em>  
><em>a little crazy but I believe<em>

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
><em>I think I dreamed you into life<em>  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<em>  
><em>I have been waiting all my life<em>

_A thousand angels dance around you_  
><em>I am complete now that I found you<em>

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
><em>I think I dreamed you into life<em>  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<em>  
><em>I have been waiting all my life<em>

So cheesy. It's my new other favourite song. It's our song. XD XD XD XD...

Blaine is the bestest boyfriend ever.

**K-B=:~-(**

I hate Savage Garden

**K-B=:-Z**

I broke up with Blaine, the cheating bastard. Excuse me while I go eat three pints of ice cream and cry my eyes out!

**K-B= :{{**

I caught Blaine with Rachel in a closet *snort*. He was trying to find out what she had for lunch. I can't believe I fell for that damn story about needing to find out if he was gay.

Blaine's been cheating on me with Rachel freakin' Berry!

I still can't believe it.

I haven't told anyone, because I can't believe it.

I don't know what to think.

**B+R=:-(*) **

Damn Hobbits don't even have the _courage_ to talk to me. I tried. I wanted him to explain, I wanted the chance to forgive him. Try again with him, but... he just... he's been... so I just...

I sang. It was going to be something sweet, Chasing Cars or some equally as cheesy love song, because I thought I was in love Blaine. But, I guess, I was just in love with the idea of Blaine?

w'[o4ughf n;RQ

MWFODNHV THYG ;FK Zjol;rfngswnf'mqlmpdsjn

Q:ajNWRFONV

That's me being frustrated, by the way.

I couldn't deal with them anymore. They ignored me! I just wanted to talk. I just and they just... I don't think I've ever been so hurt or betrayed and I don't ever want to see Rachel or Blaine...

You're probably wondering what song I sang.

**Your House – Alanis Morissette**

_I went to your house  
>Walked up the stairs<br>I opened your door without ringing the bell  
>I walked down the hall<br>Into your room  
>Where I could smell you<br>And I shouldn't be here, without permission  
>I shouldn't be here<em>

_Would you forgive me love_  
><em>If I danced in your shower<em>  
><em>Would you forgive me love<em>  
><em>If I laid in your bed<em>  
><em>Would you forgive me love<em>  
><em>If I stay all afternoon<em>

_I took off my clothes_  
><em>Put on your robe<em>  
><em>I went through your drawers<em>  
><em>And found your cologne<em>  
><em>Went down to the den<em>  
><em>Found your CD's<em>  
><em>And I played your Joni<em>  
><em>And I shouldn't stay long, you might be home soon<em>  
><em>I shouldn't stay long<em>

_Would you forgive me love_  
><em>If I danced in your shower<em>  
><em>Would you forgive me love<em>  
><em>If I laid in your bed<em>  
><em>Would you forgive me love<em>  
><em>If I stay all afternoon<em>

_I burned your incense_  
><em>I ran a bath<em>  
><em>I noticed a letter that sat on your desk<em>  
><em>It said "Hello love, I love you so love, meet me at midnight"<em>  
><em>And no, it wasn't my writing<em>  
><em>I'd better go soon<em>  
><em>It wasn't my writing<em>

_So forgive me love_  
><em>If I cry in your shower<em>  
><em>So forgive me love<em>  
><em>For the salt in your bed<em>  
><em>So forgive me love<em>  
><em>If I cry all afternoon<em>

*off to play Diablo and imagining all the devilkins as the Hobbits*

**K-B=:-S**

Everyone was confused but it was Puck that figured it out first. He followed me out when I left.

Blaine's got two black eyes and a broken nose, thanks so Finn, Sam and Lauren. Rachel's got a black eye because of Santana.

I could hear all the yelling, but I just couldn't face them all.

Puck was so sweet. He took me to get ice cream, and then we played video games at the arcade. It was so un-Blaine... but it was perfect.

I wish it was a date. *sigh*

We talked, about everything. Apparently he and Lauren have decided to be friends. Did you know?

They're still super close, but they're too alike to date. They're more like siblings.

But Noah was good for Lauren. He really boosted her confidence. And she's a bigger badass than Noah!

**K+P=:-)**

I'm not the only gay kid in Lima!

And no Karofsky and Santana didn't admit anything.

Noah and I were playing video games today in the basement and he kissed me.

He kissed me!

Noah Puckerman _kissed_ me!

There were fireworks and shooting stars and singing angels.

And I ran away.

Oh Marc Jacobs... Is it too soon to be in a relationship with someone else after Blaine?

Oh who am I kidding. Blaine didn't even break up with me before he moved on to Rachel.

**K+N=%)**

I talked to Noah today. See already, he didn't run away or hide behind people, he actually talked to me, or rather, he let me ramble on and then shut me up with a kiss. I do enjoy his methods. *leer*

Remember when I said Blaine was the bestest boyfriend ever? I know! I was **so** wrong. So very wrong.

Noah is the bestest boyfriend ever!

He's kind and considerate and he helps out at the garage and he gets along with Dad and Carole loves him, even after the whole BabyGate thing (but that might be because she understood because the same thing happened to her brothers) and he's taller than I am and it feels so good to curl into his arms.

I didn't think I'd ever date Noah Puckerman, but I am, and I don't think I've ever been happier. Not even with Blaine.

*going to go do happy dance and squee*

**K+N=XD**

* * *

><p><em>I know that Kurt sounds like a pre-teen girl, and I tried to change it, but the pre-teen girl just wouldn't go away... So, let me know what you think. Requests are always welcome...<em>

_Oh and if you can think of a better summary, that would be fantastic, because I can't...  
><em>


End file.
